Project Summary This is the second renewal application for the UC Davis postdoctoral T32 program in Oncogenic Signals and Chromosome Biology seeking funding for years 11-15. This training program takes advantage of the integrated strength of the Molecular Oncology Program at the UC Davis NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center and the exceptional expertise and training records of the participating faculty members in oncogenic signals and chromosome biology. The program involves 18 trainers, including two National Academy members and one HHMI Investigator, plus five junior mentors in an effort to develop the next generation of trainers. Every trainer maintains an active, extramurally funded research program. The translational aspects of this program are facilitated by a strong clinical research component at the Cancer Center, with further support from the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center. Over the first two funding periods, the training program appointed an outstanding cohort of 27 highly talented postdoctoral fellows including 8 from underrepresented minorities and 8 fellows who crossed into cancer biology from very different areas of science. Remarkably, 9 fellows obtained competitive, individual fellowships to continue their training in cancer biology. The training program has developed an innovative and effective array of curricular activities that insures individual flexibility and provides formal training in oncogenic signals and chromosome biology, education in the responsible conduct of research, as well as individualized mentoring and career development. Included in the training curriculum are a rich and diverse array of seminars, conferences, discussion groups, workshops, and retreats that provide opportunities to present research progress and broaden the training experience beyond the trainer's laboratory. The training program added significant value to the university, as it serviced a cohort of 138 including 39 training grant eligible postdoctoral fellows in the last funding period, who actively participate in some training grant activities. An effective administrative structure is in place that is further refined in this renewal. A director administers the program with guidance by an active executive committee, each member of which actively maintains a specific portfolio to enhance the program activities. To further develop the training program, we employ the help of a four-member Advisory Board. The two external advisors have experience as directors of comparable cancer-oriented training programs. The two internal members are highly experienced mentors and include the Vice Dean of the School of Medicine, who is an authority in mentoring and co-PI of the UC Davis BEST/Future grant supported by NIH. The training program aims to prepare our trainees for rewarding careers in the biomedical workforce and empower them to make informed decisions of the breadth of possible career tracks.